It took A While But now Its Clear, I Love You
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Martin and Ruthie were always like brother and sister but what happens when a simple hug changes everything
1. Chapter 1

MARTIN POV:

Ruthie Camden, she is not just a girl she is the kind of girl that keeps you guessing, the kind of girl who loves to see you squirm. She is filled with mystery it is like she knows a lot more than anyone. She has the look of confidence in her eyes and her smile glows, its contagious to anyone who looks at her. My name is Martin Brewer and I am starting my senior year of high school. Ruthie Camden is the daughter of Rev. Eric Camden; I lived with them for a year and a half. Ruthie and I became close easy especially when she helped me get through the motions with Cecilia. Ruthie was like a sister (Notice how I say was.) There have always been attractions I guess but I never thought ofhow much of an attraction it really was. The day Ruthie and Vincent finally broke up Ruthie came to apologize for accusing me of wanting to date her.

"Hi Martin." Ruthie said quietly I could tell she felt embarrassed.

"Hey." I said cheerfully trying to hint that it was all right.

"Look Martin, I am sorry about this and now I feel really embarrassed."

"Look Ruthie, It is all right, I should of said no to dump you for Vincent. I just really hated that guy and boy I wanted to hit him but I was so excited to see that guy leave your life I just wanted to help."

"Thanks." She said with appreciation and a quick chuckle.

"Come here." I commanded. We hugged and once she entered my arms everything became so clear and I did not want to let go, her smell was like an aroma , and she felt so right when she laid her head on my chest . I never felt like this with anyone not even with Cecilia.

RUTHIE POV:

Martin Brewer. I think he is the kindest guy in school. He has always been a gentleman. His eyes are like a window where you can see his deepest thoughts. He is the kind of person who makes sure that you are safe and he is the most protective person ever more than my brothers. I have always thought of him as a brother, though at times when he looks at me there was always something about him that made me want more. When I went to apologize to him that day before he moved something happened that made me see things more than ever.

"Hi Martin." I said quietly it was hard to look at him but he knew i was embarrassed

"Hey."he said cheerfully trying to hint that it was all right.

"Look Martin I am sorry about this and now I feel really embarrassed."

"Look Ruthie, It is all right ,I should of said no to dump you for Vincent. I just really hated that guy and boy I wanted to hit him but I was so excited to see that guy leave your life I just wanted to help."

"Thanks."I said with appreciation and a quick chuckle.

"Come here."I enterted his arms and everything in time stopped i felt so safe in his arms and i never wanted to let go all my feeling started to wake up and i never really understood why it took so long.We kind of let go even though I hated to I was just so scared of these feeling he was like my brother..

MARTIN POV:

That was all two months ago but yet the feelings still grew stronger I loved going to the Camdens all summer to see that girl who has always held that power over me.Days went by and precious moments had faded on. I dont know how it happen but it did i fell head over heals with Ruthie Camden and I knew something had to be done.

* * *

My next update will be when i get 5 reveiws so i really hope you like it 


	2. CH CH CHANGES

RUTHIE POV:

It 's the first day of school I'm not really looking forward to it but hey I need a. education. I'm just relived that I graduate in a few years. I got up and took a shower and picked out a outfit I wanted to change my look make a little more grown up so I found a Black mini skirt with a belt that had a silver buckle in front and a dark purple tank top with lace trim around the V- neck. I found my new black boots and slipped them on then I went down stairs grabbed an apple and headed out the door but when I opened it I found none other than Martin Brewer standing right in front of me with a huge grin on his face

"Hey you." I said soft but clear I just wish I could conjure up the strength to tell him everything.

"Hey Ruthie I was thinking since last year I did not give you a ride for your first day that maybe I would this year. How does that sound?" I couldn't help but notice that he had a hopeful tone in his voice.

"That sounds great." I said with a smile.

MARTIN POV:

I started my way over to the Camdens when I was about to knock on the door the girl who I was falling for swung it opened. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful her smile and those deep brown eyes searching through mine I just felt like she was searching through my soul. Listen to me I sound like a little schoolgirl. If you only knew Ruthie what you do to me.

"Hey you." I Love how she says hello so innocently, oh goodness. Why do I keep thinking like a moron? I finally spitted out a sentence.

"Hey Ruthie I was thinking since last year I did not give you a ride for your first day that maybe I would this year. How does that sound?" Is it me or do I sound to hopeful. She flashed me that Ruthie 100 dollar smile.

"That sounds great."

When Ruthie stepped into the light I notice how much she changed since last year she grew maybe like two inches so I'm guessing she is like 5'5 now, she got blondish highlights in her hair and she straightened it out she also, well, Matured physically in the bust area and thinned out a little more. Just looking at her drives me wild.

MAC POV:

I was so excited when I got to school it was my last year finally plus when I looked down the hall I saw Ruthie and Martin Walking in. Yes I still do have feelings for Ruthie. I mean can you blame me?

"Hey Ruthie, Martin." Wow is it me or did her boobs grow a lot. Wow Mac, settle!

"Hey Mac." Ruthie greeted with a smile I looked over at Martin and he gave me that look that said you flirt with her I'll rip your head off.

RUTHIE POV:

Mac greeted us in the hallway I bet he still is crushing on me I mean I use to carry those feelings toward him too but he is just so piggish and I'm nicely putting it. I greeted him back and went to go find College bio when this sandy blond guy bumps into me. (Think Jesse McCartney off Summerland.)

"Sorry doll face." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh go drool over someone else." I herd Martin say with anger as I walked away.

MARTIN POV:

"So is this Brewer, Couch wanted me to come find you he said you will show me around." He said still eyeing Ruthie as she walked down the hall.

"Say who is that Hottie?" I so wanted to punch him. Wait did he say Couch wanted me to show him around?

"She is the Reverend's daughter so you stay away."

"Who are you?"

" My name is Jordon."

"How does the couch know you?"

"I'm his son." Did he just say what I think he said?


	3. For the lucky and the strong

RUTHIE POV:

School was finally out I guess I survived. I went to my locker and got my books out when the horny little blond dude came over to talk oh I'm sorry I mean hit on me.

"So how come your so beautiful?" He winked at me again.

"I don't know but it's certainly not what made you so perverted." I said try to walk away but it did not work he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have met." He said with a stern voice.

"Hey let go of me." He was starting to scare me and hurt me he wouldn't let go and he had a cold look in ice eyes.

"I'm Jordon, and I want your number." He said still gripping my arm tightly.

"I'm not stupid. Now Let Me Go! I started to go postal my yelling didn't help it just made him squeeze harder but then he let go because someone slammed him against the lockers that someone being Mac. Martin ran by my side holding me while silent tears rolled down my cheek.

"You better go before I really hurt you!" I herd Mac scream then Martin saw my arm and when Mac let him go Martin tackled him.

"What Makes you think you have the right to do that to Ruthie!" Martin was screaming the whole school was circling around them then Martins couch came.

MARTIN POV:

Mac and I herd Ruthie yelling. When we turned around, we saw couch's son, Jordon, squeezing Ruthie's small, delicate arm. Before I could act Mac already shoved him against the lockers I ran next to Ruthie and held her noticing she was scared hurt and tears were taking over her eyes. Mac finally let go of him after threatening him. I looked down at Ruthie's arm to see it was swelling. I lost it and tackled him

"What Makes you think you have the right to do that to Ruthie!" The couch picked me up with an angry face.

"What Made you attack my son like that, Brewer!" I pointed to Ruthie's arm.

"That, your son was hurting Ruthie Camden everyone here saw if you don't believe me!" Couch looked at the crowd and saw nods then he looked down at his son.

"You just got here Jordon. Why are you doing this again?" Jordon was looking at the floor. Ruthie escaped her thought and walked toward Couch and Jordon .

" Couch your son has a problem, I've been here before. You see my brother use to date this girl whose younger brother always beat on her and hurt her, he tried to hurt my sister but she was strong enough to get away my father helped him and he can help Jordon too." My mouth dropped she is the most kind person she was just hurt by this dude but she is willing to help him get better. I love her and there is no more doubt about it.

RUTHIE POV:

All of this was shocking I was half there I was just drowning in my thoughts I didn't hate him I felt bad for him I herd what Jordon's dad said to him and it snapped me out of my

Daze and I remembered Shauna's brother.

" Couch your son has a problem, I've been here before. You see my brother use to date this girl whose younger brother always beat on her and hurt her, he tried to hurt my sister but she was strong enough to get away my father helped him and he can help Jordon too." he nodded and I felt good to help I looked at Martin and walked up to him.

"Take me home now." I said looking him in his eye he nodded and softly pushed me and put his hand on my shoulder. We got in his car and the whole way I thought about the two guys who cares so much about me that they were ready to beat a dude up because he squeezed my arm. My best friends, I'm the lucky one.


	4. Let the rain fall

MAC POV:

It's been 3 days since I shoved Jordon into the lockers, when Martin and I found him squeezing Ruthie's arm. Martin and I decided to have a guy's night in and play card games with his father at his house. Martin's dad passed out the cards and none of us had money so we decided to bet on food. We all looked at each other with our eyes squinted then I began.

"Alright Brewer. Got any fives?"

"Go fish."

Martin's dad quit early because he was losing and Martin and I chatted a bit while we were playing.

MARTIN POV:

Dad left and I was winning all the food for a while I stopped thinking about Ruthie but Mac had to talk. Why can't for once he stop talking especially about Ruthie?

"Do you think Ruthie appreciated what I did for her?" I would love to say no but that would be a lie knowing Ruthie she was honored to have Mac beat up some dude for her, but I did not want to say yes."

"Mac get over her she is not your type." He looked at me and looked out the window.

"It's hard to. Martin, what if I told her?'

"NO!" why is he doing this to Ruthie why can't he like some other girl.

"Martin you know how obvious it is that you like her too." Wow he actually figured it out.

"No I don't."

"Martin." He gave me that look.

"I can tell you I liked her a lot but that would be a lie in fact I don't like her at all." Mac looked confused.

"I don't get it."

"I love her." Mac was stunned at first and then he nodded and smiled.

"Then go for it."

"No she does not feel that way ,she loves me as a brother." He just smiled.

"Look Martin I have to go." Mac left and left me with thoughts of, what ifs consuming my mind I decided to go for a drive that always calmed me down.

RUTHIE POV:

It was getting late but I wanted to stay where I was at the small little park that always made me relaxed. I looked around the dusky park and I remembered when my sister Mary brought happy and I here so she could meet a guy.

"Ruthie?" I herd that soothing male voice I turned around to see Martin.

"Hi." He had a look of worry on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sitting next to me on the bench.

"I came to think."

"What about you." He smiled that kind of smile that makes my heart race.

"The same, I always come here when I need to talk to god I find it…"

"Relaxing." I cut him off I felt so happy that me and Martin had the same special place.

"Exactly." He said gazing in my eyes, as I got lost in his.

MARTIN POV:

I stopped at the park where I always seem to be when I'm distressed .As I got closer to the bench I saw Ruthie she as well looked distressed.

"Ruthie?" She turned around and she looked so beautiful in the moonlight but also she looked confused. I was worried.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" I looked in her beep brown eyes

"I came to think."

"What about you." I grinned it's so cool how we have the same thinking spot, how ironic.

"The same, I always come here when I need to talk to god I find it…" I got cut off.

"Relaxing." She read my mind.

"Exactly." Eye contact was heating up but I cut it off.

" So what are you thinking about?" Her smile faded and she stood up, she turned around and looked at the couples across the street some were kissing and some were holding hands.

"I feel that I'm cursed. Everywhere I go people are falling in love and I envy it boyfriends in my past were all dysfunction waiting to happen. I think the only boy I came close to falling in love was Peter, but he moved away. I wonder what it would be like to fall in love ,to be cared for and just have some one there. How does it feel?" I was kind of confused of what she was asking.

"How does what feel?" She looked down and whispered.

"Love."

RUTHIE POV:

"How does what feel?" I realized that he did once fall in love with Cecilia, and I looked down and said my reply.

"Love." I could hear him stand up and I felt his presence behind me. He turned me around and lifted up my chin with his hand and cupped it.

"It feels like this." He leaned and kissed me and it felt so good I only thought it was a crush I had on him but it turned out to be something more, it turned to love.

MARTIN POV:

I don't know why I did it but it felt so right .I walked up to her and answered her question.

"It feels like this." I turned her around to see the slow running tear dripping of her cheek.

I lifted up her chin, cupped it and slowly placed a kiss on her lips it was filled with all of my love. I felt the world fading and all of the pain went with it. The only thing I felt was her lips on mine, love, and happiness. It started to rain but I didn't care I lost myself into Ruthie and I never wanted to be found.


	5. Getting it all planned out

RUTHIE POV:

I can still feel his lips on mine it was the best kiss I've ever experience and the only kiss I want to experience. Even though it's been three months I feel like it was more than that when I'm with Martin everything makes since everything is clear. Our love inspires others it's everything I have hoped it to be and more. Martin has to leave for college soon but I'm not really worried.

_Martin and Ruthie are snuggling on the couch and the topic of college came up._

"Ruthie, I've decided of what college I'm going to." I looked at Martin with a smile trying to hide the fear but somehow Martin knew he always knows.

"Hey don't be scared." He said delicately kissing my forehead.

"I've decided to go to UCC." I was relived. Wait, no, how come I'm not relived?

"Are you sure?" he looked concerned.

"Well I am but I'm not." Wow is he confused.

"Are you going there because you want to or because it's closer to me?"

"Both."

"It can't be both."

"Yes it can." I gave him the scowl.

"I got a full scholarship there plus I get to see you all the time." I gave up.

"Alright, sounds good to me.

Martin has been in college for two years and Ruthie and Martin's love only grew stronger. It is now Ruthie's prom and Martin is her date Ruthie is so excited because it's been about three weeks since they've seen each other because their kissing turned to be steamy make-out sessions and it's leaving them wanting more but both want to wait until they are married.

MARTIN POV:

It's been 3 weeks since I saw Ruthie so I'm actually really excited to go to the prom with her. Mac is coming with me because he is Kayla's date (Ruthie's friend.) We got out of the white stretch limo and went to knock on the door but stalled and grabbed Mac to tell him something I needed him to do.

RUTHIE POV:

Kayla and I were ready. Kayla had a red strapless dress that looked stunning on her and I had an ice pick dress with crossed straps. My hair was down in louse curls.

"Do you think I look all right K?" she turned around to look at me and she was stunned.

"Yea Ruthie. Mac is not going to hangout with me what so ever he'll be to busy fighting Martin for you girl, you look beautiful." I saw my mom and dad enter the living room followed by the twins, Lucy, Kevin and Savanna.

"Oh you guy look so beautiful." Mom said with tears.

ANNIE POV:

My baby girl is going to her senior prom and she has no idea what her surprise is that Martin has successfully planned. I guess I was Wrong that Ruthie will choose a different path then what Lucy took.

MAC POV:

Martin's idea was marvelous. I couldn't wait to see the look on Ruthie's Face.

Sorry it's so short


	6. god blessed the broken road

MARTIN POV:

I finally knocked on the door Ruthie answered and my heart stopped she looked so beautiful I couldn't wait much longer."

"You look amazing." I tried spitting it out she was breath taking.

"You don't look that bad yourself Mr. Brewer." She always knows how to make me blush.

RUTHIE POV:

I took his arm and Mac took Kayla's and we all went into the stretch limo.

The prom was a blast we all danced the night away Kayla and me were talking and I noticed that Martin and Mac were gone.

"Hey Kayla where are our dates?" she looked at me and grinned.

"I don't know?"

KAYLA POV:

I lied just a little I knew exactly where they were. Finally it was the last dance and Ruthie herd a very familure voice.

RUTHIE POV:

I turned to hear Mac's voice he was on the stage.

"Ruthie Camden." I was confused really confused.

"I have a gift for you but it's not from me you see Martin would be hear but frankly he can't carry a tune."

"What is going on?" I said aloud to myself. The music started to play and a spotlight went on Martin who was standing in front of the stage.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love  
Along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
I wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to You _

_Martin came towards me and took my hand. He pulled me close and everyone there had their eyes set on us but I didn't pay attention the only person I saw was Martin._

_That every long lost dream  
Led me to where You are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into Your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to You_

_MARTIN POV:_

_My eyes were lost in Ruthie's and all my love was glowing I held her close and I did not want to let go.._

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have them back again  
And give them all to You  
But You just smile and take my hand  
You've been there and You understand  
It's all part of a grander plan  
That is coming true _

_I looked at her and saw tears dripping from her eyes and I gently wiped them away everyone awed put I didn't pay any attention to it because I had the love of my life in my arms._

_That every long lost dream  
Led me to where You are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into Your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to You_

_MAC POV:_

_As I sang this song I just thought of how much I envied their love it was definitely __everlasting and I wish I could find a person to share that love with them._

_Now I keep rolling on into You loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to You_

_RUTHIE POV:_

The song ended and the lights came back on then Martin went on one knee and exposed a very beautiful diamond ring that looked so expensive. My heart began to race and everyone around us gasped.

"Ruthie Camden would you marry me?" my tears were streaming and I spitted out my answer.

"Yes Martin Brewer I will marry you."

MARTIN POV:

She said yes and I was the happiest man on earth I slid the ring on her left ring finger and rose up, wiped her tears and kissed her everyone around us were clapping.

"I love you Ruthie Camden." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said softly.


	7. Eric's memories

ERIC POV:

My baby girl graduated 3 months ago and she is getting married today to Martin the boy who lived with us the boy that I took in as my son 4 years ago. I have to walk Ruthie down the isle and Lucy will marry them. It was her wish to have me walk down the isle.

We are at the church and all the men had their tuxes and I went in to see Ruthie I glanced at her in her wedding dress and all the memories of her when she was a little girl came to me.

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

_I still can't belive that my baby girl is now a women and going to marry a wonderful man it was Ruthie's birth day when she told me that her and martin were dating oh how her teen years went by so fast._

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and_ _curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_Tear were about to form but I was still caught in my daze._

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

_Ruthie snapped me out of my daze and I couldn't stop crying this was the last Camden woman and she grew up so fast._

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over;gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_She hugged me and the music started to play after everyone marched out it was Ruthie's and my turn we started out and Martin did not take his eyes off of Ruthie I was passing up all of the rights to protect her to Martin and he will have all of her we got up to the polepit and Lucy was starting._

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

"_I love you Ruthie and I'm proud of you." _


	8. Life

MARTIN:

While Lucy was speaking I could barley listen all I could think about was the life Ruthie and I will share and when she finally asked for vows I was first.

Lucy:

I was so nervous but I think I did it well I dreaded the next step. The vows, I know I will cry.

MARTIN:

"Ruthie, I thought back how my teen years was with out you. When I first met you I was 16 and when my heart was dying from my breakup with Cecilia you were there mending it back we became close like brother and sister but as you were mending my heart you stole it and now you get to keep it. I was thinking that if you would have been there while I was just entering my teen years that maybe I would have been happier than I was when I first met you. You have my promise that I will always love you until the day that I die and you have my heart. I looked in her eyes the whole time. I ment every word because I Martin Brewer would always love Ruthie Camden.

RUTHIE:

As I listen to Martin I went back to the first kiss we've shared until he proposed I can't believe our life together is finally here and when he was done it was my turn.

"Martin I have been thinking about our relationship I feel so lucky to be with you to be in love with you. The first time I realized I loved you was when you were moving out and we hugged. It's weird how a simply gesture like a hug could make you see things much clearer I thought of why it took so long. I know it took awhile but now it's clear Martin and I promise to love you for all the days of my life. He looked at me and his face lit up I loved him so much it hurt and I get to spend the rest of my life with him.

ERIC:

It's official now and my baby is all grown up and I couldn't be more proud of her.

LUCY:

My baby sister is married and she is happier then ever.

_It's been ten years and Martin and Ruthie have been on cloud nine with each other they have been through all the ups and down together and their love if possible grew stronger they had a baby boy within their first year of Marriage and they named him Justin Eric Brewer. Justin, Martin and Ruthie were a close family and they went through life together but one night broke them all up…_

_Martin and Justin were outside hitting baseballs when ten year old Justin ran to get the ball a car was hitting around the corner and Martin saw he ran and pushed Justin out of the way but Martin wasn't quick enough to get away Ruthie saw the whole thing happen and Justin got up to see his dead father lying on the street.._

_DAD! WAKE UP! NO!_

_RUTHIE:_

_I can't believe my husband is dead I always thought I would be the first to go but no I'm stuck here and my husband is now just a memory I see him everyday he haunts me I look at Justin and I swear I'm looking at him.._

His early mornin' attitude:  
You have to drag him out of bed.  
Only frosted flakes will do,  
He gets that from me:  
Yeah, he gets that from me.

His curly hair and his knobbly knees:  
The way the sun brings those freckles out.  
Talk and talk, never miss a beat,  
Yeah,he gets that from me:  
He gets that from me.

He looks at me with those big brown eyes:  
He's got me in the palm of his hands,  
And I swear sometimes it's just like you're here again.  
He smiles that little crooked smile:  
There's no denying he's your child.  
Without him I don't know what I'd do:  
He gets that from you:  
Oh, he gets that from you.

_Tears were streaking down my checks as I watched my child play softball oh how I wish my husband would be here. _

How he loves your old guitar:  
Yeah, he's taught himself to play.  
He melts my heart: tells me he loves me every day.  
And cracks jokes at the perfect time,  
Makes me laugh when I want to cry.  
That boy is everything to me:  
He gets that from you:  
He gets that from you.

Justin's smile always makes me happy but when I think that Martin would never get to see him grow-up to become a wonderful man a man that his father became the tears are streaming back.

Last night, I heard him pray:  
Lord, help me and mama make it through.  
An' tell Daddy we'll be okay:  
He said he sure misses you:  
He sure misses you.  
He really misses you:  
He gets that from me.

He told me that dad would always live in our hearts and the feeling of reassurances took over me.

"I love you Martin."

MARTIN:

I see Justin at night asking me questions and saying that he knows I'm with him. He always says Dad I really miss you and he asks for me to stay by his bed at night and I speak with my heart and say:

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

I look at my beautiful wife with tears in her eyes saying she wishes that I was here to help her with her fears and I again speak with my heart and try to yell to her and say:

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there 'til the end  
Can you feel the love we share  
Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
but I'll be with you wherever you are_

"I love you too."

JUSTIN POV:

I think mom and I will be okay I miss my dad he was my best friend but I know he is with me. All the time I can feel him but just because he is not living in our house doesn't mean he is not living in our hearts I have to realize that your born and you die you make a lot of mistakes in between but that's life…

_The End_


End file.
